


Heartbeat Love

by AngstyKonata (KonataDMC)



Series: GO GO LETS GO LETS GO DATEKO [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Major Illness, and daichi and tsukki are really fucked up about it., basically suga and yams are dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/AngstyKonata
Summary: One last match...We can make it through one last match.We have to. It's the nationals. We win this, we're the best in all of Japan.We have to make it through this last match.Our lives depend on it.





	Heartbeat Love

No one had to know.

No one had to know it was gonna be their last game. Yamaguchi glanced over to Suga. The silver-haired boy nodded, walking up go him.

"Let's go out with a bang." He whispered. It was the final match of the season. Nationals. If they won this match, they'd be officially declared the best of Japan.

Yamaguchi tugged gently on the sleeve of Tsukishima's shirt. "Um.. Tsukki?"

"What Yamaguchi?" He replied, more venomous than he had intended, as usual. Yamaguchi flinched and apologised.

"Um.. sorry Tsukki, it's just.. I wanted... to say... Let's keep pushing forward! Even after this match!" His eyes lit up, but a hint of sadness was still visible in his eyes.

"Obviously." The blond remarked. Yamaguchi's smile faded.

"Haha, yeah! Sorry Tsukki." Yamaguchi walked back up to Suga, who was shaking his head.

"He doesn't know what he's missing. Don't worry about it, okay. No regrets. Not for.. when we leave. Okay!" Yamaguchi smiled, large tears rolling down his cheeks.

The game lasted a long time. It had been at a tie for an hour now, both teams at 30 points. The rallies have been dragged out and everyone connected to the ball.

Both teams were tired, but Suga and Yamaguchi were feeling it most. The reason they are 'leaving,' is that they both have severe heart problems. Too much stress and extreme exhaustion can cause them both to faint for a day or two.

But their doctors say they can only survive one more match. Their hearts can withstand one more tense situation. They were advised to take it easy, but with the big match, there was no way they could just sit there on standby.

No one knew either, they only knew about each other. And that was the extent of people who knew. Yamaguchi ran to the net, ready to block the ball. He jumped with the others, Tanaka and Asahi either side of him, and he felt his heart give out, he didn't land properly and he just fainted, right there on the court.

Suga was the first to react, he yelled for Ukai to call the hospital and the game was stopped. "Yamaguchi! You promised! Hold out until the end of the match." Suga gently shook Yamaguchi's shoulders. "Ambulance!" He shouted.

The paramedics rushed in with a stretcher and carefully placed him on before running him out. Suga begged to let him join and the medics reluctantly agreed, so Suga followed them.

He trailed along behind them, sat in the back with Yamaguchi, holding his unconscious hand with his own whispering, "hold on," and "you promised," over and over again softly.

Meanwhile at the match, which Karasuno won, the audience was cheering, albeit reluctantly, and the team quickly bowed and recieved their trophy before handing it over to Ukai and Takeda and running to the nearest hospital. Daichi and Tsukki leading them.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," the woman at the reception lead them to the doctor in charge of his treatment. Inside the room was Yamaguchi unconscious and panting heavily and Suga was sat next to him, whispering words like, " _make it through."_ And _"think about Tsukki."_

"Suga?" Daichi heaved, the silver haired boy swiftly turned around.

"E-everyone.. what.. the match?" Suga couldn't finish his sentence but the team knew what he meant. "We won."

"W-we won?" They nodded, Suga gave a sigh of relief. His smile turned to a worried expression.

"Ts--ukki?" A weak voice had spoken up.

"Yamaguchi. You pulled through well." Suga encouraged. "I... heard what you... said." He responded. "W-wheres Tsukki?" He asked.

"I'm here," the tale male said, quiet enough for the others to not know he's crying but loud enough for them to hear his voice. "I'm here, Yams."

Yamaguchi weakly smiled and reached out for Tsukki's hand. Tsukki took Yamaguchi's hand and intertwined their fingers. A knock was heard on the door soon after.

The doctor, and a woman with long green hair and freckles walked in. "Kei," her voice wavered.

"Hi, Mrs. Yams." Tsukki looked her in the eyes and held out his arms. She quickly walked over to the tall male and hugged him tightly. "What happened?" She asked.

"He just fainted on the court." The woman sighed, weakly smiling. "They told him to take it easy. One more tense moment..." She trailed off, her smile breaking and soft sobs were heard.

Suga stood up, "Mrs. Yamaguchi, I'm in the same situation, this was my last match as well." Yamaguchi's mother looked the silver-haired male and softly chuckled. "Did... you both know about each other?" Suga nodded.

"What's happening? What does Suga mean?" Tanaka asked, clearly confused. Yamaguchi stirred. "M-mom?"

"H-hello, baby." Tsukki moved out of the woman's way to let her get closer to her son. "My beautiful baby boy. You're leaving too soon."

This final string of words finally set things into perspective. Yamaguchi and Suga were dying, this last match could have killed them.

Suga leant onto Daichi. "Guess... its now... my.. turn."

"Suga!" Most yelled.

"No! Suga-senpai!" Hinata yelled.

"Koushi!" Daichi yelled.

Suga pulled Daichi's head closer and brought his ear to his mouth and whispered something inaudible. "I do too. D-dont leave Koushi." He whimpered. Suga smiled and whispered an apology before closing his eyes.

"Tsu-kki..." Said male turned to the voice. "H-hes n-not... g-gone."

Tsukki's eyes widened, "Yams says he's not dead yet. Oi, idiot king go get a doctor!" Kageyama nodded, ignoring the insult and went to get one of the staff.

Another patient bed was transferred into Yamaguchi's room and all sorts of wires and needles was stuck and pricked into Suga.

The team watched in horror of what a serious situation they were both in. "Excuse me," the doctor spoke up. "Which one if you is closest to these two?" Daichi and Tsukki both stepped forward.

"Sugawara." Daichi whispered. "Yamaguchi." Tsukki muttered, it was too painful to look the doctor in the eye, he held all the knowledge of Suga's and Yamaguchi's situations just looking at him could cause them both to break.

"Dai--chi..." Suga heaved heavily, he was in a worse state than Yamaguchi, but then again, Yamaguchi wasn't far off that state either.

The captain turned around to see the male smiling and holding out his arms, which were weak and shaking. "Koushi..." Daichi walked over to Suga and slowly enveloped him into a hug.

"T-tsukki" Yamaguchi cried. "I-I don't.. want.. t-to..." Tsukki wiped away one of Yamaguchi's tears.

"I-idiot... I... I won't let you." Tsukki sniffed. "I-I... I won't L-let you d-d--" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"T-tsukki!" Yamaguchi started to wail. His tears caused Hinata to tear up. Which caused Noya, which lead to Asahi and eventually every member of the team was crying.

The doctor walked in, the team didn't even notice he had left. "I'm sorry to disturb you. But I have to ask that all of you, except for the two males earlier to leave." Daichi looked at Tsukki, who nodded in response.

Hinata and Noya looked at the two, smiling guiltily and walked off. Kageyama held Hinata's hand and a flustered Asahi walked by Noya, which ended up in Asahi carrying Noya on his back.

The rest of the team gave their goodnights to the four and they promised to return tomorrow. Tsukki stood up and was ready to draw the curtain between the two beds.

"N-night, Suga, Sawamura." Yamaguchi whispered, trying to give his widest smile. The two returned the nightly wishes and Tsukki drew the curtain.

On Suga's side, Daichi leaned in to close the gap between their lips, tearing up as he did so. "Daichi. Don't cry... please," The silver male begged in between kisses.

On Yamaguchi's side, the freckled boy tried to keep his sobs hidden, but they only escaped as small whimpers. "T-tsukki. Tsukki..."

"Yams..." Tsukki whispered. Yamaguchi was beginning to grow cold. "N-no stay awake please!" His voice was hushed and hurried.

"Tsu...kki.... I... love you..." and Yamaguchi drew his last breath and his breathing was replaced with the one sound no one ever wants to hear in their life. That one prolonged beep.

Suga and Daichi heard the beep from their side and Daichi immediately launched up and slung the curtain open.

Yamaguchi laid there with a soft smile on his face and tears stained his cheeks. Suga looked at Tsukki's face which was a contorted mix of crying and confusion. "I-I.... didn't get to r-respond..."

"He's been wanting to tell you that for so long." Suga pressed his nurse call button, "He nearly did, earlier too."

"So.. when he talked to me... before t-the match...?" He trailed off, dreading the answer. Suga nodded, sitting up as the nurse entered the room, hurriedly.

The nurse saw Yamaguchi and immediately paged for a doctor and tended to Suga's medication. The doctor finally arrived and apologised to Tsukki. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tsukishima."

He didn't want to hear anymore. His face was blank and his eyes were empty. He thanked the doctor for doing everything they could but eventually left.

After returning home, Tsukki's mom rushed to the door and clutched her son. "Oh, Kei, im so sorry honey." 

"I loved him, mom. I-I loved him." He cried into his mother's shirt. He cried and soon Tsukki's brother walked in the door, almost scared by the situation.

His mother sent Tsukki to his room and told him not to bother about school for a few days. Taking his mother's advice, he walked up the stairs and the other two walked into the kitchen. 

"Mom?" He whispered, scared for the answer.

"Akiteru. Tadashi... p-passed away... an hour a-ago." Akiteru's eyes widened. "So.. Kei crying...?"

She nodded, tears threatening to spill.

-♢-

"Koushi..." Daichi whispered. Suga softly smiled. "You can't keep clinging to me like this, Daichi. I'll end up doing the same.. you know?"

Daichi grit his teeth, clenching his fists. "I-I don't want you to go yet, Koushi." Daichi wrapped his arms tightly around Suga.  

"Careful Daichi, don't pull out any of the wires." Suga chuckled. "How can you do that, Koushi?"

"Hmm? Do what?" Daichi smiled softly, using his hand to move a lock of Suga's silver haired out of his face. "How can you laugh all the time, no matter the situation?"

"I guess it... t-takes..... p-practise...." Suga's world's became slow and slurred, his eyelids closed halfway. Daichi panicked.

"No! No no no no, Koushi please don't leave me!" Daichi cried, hitting the nurse call button like it prevented the end of the world-- which in Daichi's case was true.

"Sir we're going to have to ask you to leave the room. Mr. Sugawara has to go to immediate surgery." The nurse explained as the doctors took Suga into a different room.

It was a few hours until he saw Suga again, he was still under anaesthetic so he was unconscious, alive, but unconscious.

Daichi fell to his knees and clutched to his hand, his soft pale hand. "Please pull through Koushi... please!" He begged.

The doctor who had worked on Suga's operation walked in. "Mr. Sawamura, the surgery was unsucessful, im afraid there is nothing more we can do for him." He started.

"We have contacted his parents and they have ultimately decided to leave the decision to you." Daichi stood in shock. It was up to him whether he prolong his life, which would most likely be in vain, or chose to... say goodbye.

"I-If there's nothing more you can do then...." the doctor nodded. "But before you do... can everyone come say goodbye?" The man nodded.

-♢-

"S-Suga-senpai!" Many cried, most sniffled, some didn't say anything and stared at their feet.

"H-Hey," Suga whispered, his voice too weak. "Don't think of this like a goodbye... but rather a... see you later." He breathed heavily to regain his breath. "If i see any of you there too soon, i-I won't be h-happy okay?" Everyone nodded.

"S-See you later... Suga." They all said in unison, tears pooling at their eyes. 

"I love you, Suga."

"You're the one I want to see.... up there.... last... y-you h-hear... me?" Daichi nodded, he looked at the doctor who nodded in response.

"Forgive me, Sugawara." Suga smiled guiltily and his eyes fluttered closed. Tears and screams filling the room.

-♢-

Tsukki laid in his bed staring at the glow dinosaur stars that Yamaguchi had made him. He turned to his side and stared at nothing. As did Daichi, who watched his lover who lay breathlessly on the hospital bed.


End file.
